


Premio Anual

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry debe relacionarse con un Slytherin para mejorar las relaciones entre las casas. ¿A qué Slytherin escogerá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premio Anual

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic del Mini Bang! del Drarrython.

Harry caminó ligero por los vagones del Expreso a Hogwarts, con cuidado de mantener el rostro girado hacia las ventanillas en todo momento. No quería que nadie en los compartimentos le reconociera y le felicitara, una vez más.

Desde que había vencido a Voldemort en la batalla final su vida había sido un caos. Si quería hacer algo cotidiano, como no había podido hacer en toda su existencia, debía hacerlo en el mundo muggle, porque el Mundo Mágico le estaba vetado. A menos que quisiera ser avasallado a cada paso que daba, agasajado y saludado por personas que ni siquiera conocía.

Ésa era una de las razones por las que Harry había rechazado el ofrecimiento de ingresar inmediatamente en la escuela de aurores. Se había ganado el puesto, él y los demás que lucharon en la batalla final, pero prefería dejar que las cosas se enfriaran y sacarse sus EXTASIS para no tener que justificarse de nuevo. Porque no todos eran aduladores, también había gente envidiosa que le había atacado siempre y siempre lo seguiría haciendo. A pesar de que no tenían ni puta idea de lo que ser un “héroe” le había costado en su vida.

Para acabar de estropear su último año, el único que (esperaba) podría estar tranquilo en Hogwarts, Minerva había insistido en entregarle el Premio Anual. Sí, después de lo que habían pasado juntos, durante aquellas horas infames y luego en la reconstrucción del castillo, la nueva directora había insistido en que le tuteara.

En cambio, no le había hecho caso cuando se había presentado en su despacho para rechazar el premio. Según ella, dejando aparte que lo merecía, lo hacía por los demás alumnos. Lo quisiera o no, debía asumir que era un ejemplo para todos, ya fuera a seguir o a criticar. Minerva confiaba en él, sabía que el joven no tenía ningún interés en aprovecharse de su poder. Y por otro lado, era el primero que calmaría las aguas sobre los derrotados, un tema que preocupaba mucho a la directora.

Así que ahí estaba él, huyendo de la gente tras haber cumplido con sus primeros deberes como Premio Anual. Menudo año “tranquilo” le esperaba…

Entró en el último compartimento, donde había quedado con sus amigos. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ginny se sobresaltaron al oír la puerta. ¿Cuándo se acabarían de acostumbrar a que ya estaban en paz?

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Ron, mirándole con gravedad. Harry asintió, extrañado de que fuera él el que hubiese hablado. Últimamente Hermione parecía expresarse por los dos.

Había tenido miedo por Ron, al recibir el premio. No quería revivir escenas de celos como las de cuarto o sexto. No había contado con que ese Ron ya no era su Ron; alto, alegre, animoso. Para empezar sus hombros siempre iban encorvados y eso hacía que ya no destacara tanto a su lado. Y el resto… Harry no sabía lo que era perder a un hermano, aunque únicamente de pensar que algo le hubiera podido pasar a su amigo… entendía su dolor. Él mismo aún no podía pensar en Fred, en Tonks, en Remus…

Ron estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera había querido asistir a Hogwarts. Había planeado quedarse con George y ayudarle en la tienda. Sólo Hermione consiguió que fuera, diciéndole que si conseguía sus EXTASIS sería de más ayuda después para su hermano. En realidad, su novia no quería dejarle solo y que se hundiera más en la melancolía.

Para Hermione misma las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles. Kingsley en persona le había acompañado a Australia, para traer de vuelta a sus padres. 

Lamentablemente, los hechizos de memoria no eran fáciles de revertir y por muy inteligente que fuera Hermione, no era una auror especializada en este tipo de encantamientos. Los Granger habían acabado en San Mungo, en un área externa destinada a muggles afectados por maldiciones mágicas. 

Era una bonita clínica a las afueras de Londres, más un hotel que un hospital. El personal les trataba excelentemente al ser padres de una de las principales heroínas de la guerra. Pero eso no le hacía más fácil a Hermione tener que visitarles y que se acordaran de ella a ratos. Por lo demás estaban completamente sanos, menos cuando de pronto se ponían a gritarle a su hija por haberles enviado a otro país, o la abrazaban orgullosos de su valentía e inteligencia, o… no parecían reconocerla en absoluto.

No, a pesar de su desenlace la guerra no había sido fácil de digerir para nadie.

A menos que fueras Neville Longbottom. Harry sonrió, al mirar a su amigo sentado frente a él. Se veía más fuerte, más seguro de sí mismo. Que hubiera pegado un gran estirón también ayudaba, pero no se trataba solamente de eso. Era una actitud, una postura. Eso atraía a la gente, y sonrió aún más al notar que su mano rodeaba la cintura de la chica rubia que se sentaba a su lado. Luna. De ella no sabía cómo estaba superando el haber sido secuestrada, nunca había sabido realmente qué pasaba por aquella cabeza obnubilada.

En ese momento Ginny se levantó de su lugar, al otro lado de Neville, y se apretó entre él y Hermione. Harry se fijó en que había tenido su mano apretada con la del chico. No alcanzaba a entender qué había entre esos tres, la verdad. Juntos habían sufrido mucho bajo los Carrow, los más asediados del todo el colegio. Eso pareció crear una relación a tres bandas cuyo alcance no sabía y, la verdad, ni le preocupaba. Lo que importaba era que ellos eran felices así. Ginny se había acercado a él en la Madriguera, “el día después”. Habían gritado, se habían reprochado mutuamente, besado y llorado hasta que cayeron rendidos. Ron aún no comprendía por qué su hermana no estaba con él, si como en ese mismo momento en el tren siempre estaba abrazándole y dándole besitos. Harry creía que la chica se sentía culpable porque al fin y al cabo ella tenía a alguien y él no. Además, dado que aquel día había acabado confesándole su verdadera tendencia sexual, se había autoimpuesto la tarea de descubrir qué chicos gay había en Hogwarts para presentárselos, aunque él le había dicho que no deseaba estar con nadie, no en esos momentos.

Por el modo en que Neville le miraba y el cambio que había dado hacia él, Harry suponía que Ginny se lo había contado también. No le importaba porque así se había borrado de sus ojos ese gesto de culpabilidad, pero temía que si Luna se enteraba, pronto fuera a dejar de ser su secreto. La Ravenclaw sería capaz de poner un anuncio en su sala común, o peor, en la revista de su padre.

—¿Has visto a los Slytherin? —Preguntó Ginny, cogida a su brazo.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione. Los tres habían hablado del tema del bando perdedor de la guerra, solos y con McGonagall. En eso su amigo también había cambiado, los Slytherin le importaban tan poco como el resto de cosas a su alrededor. Hermione también quería olvidar, así que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—No, no los he visto —respondió, cauteloso. Sabía que al contrario de sus dos amigos, Neville, Luna y Ginny sí mantenían la tradicional crispación contra esa casa.

—Ha venido Nott, ese bastardo —comentó Neville encendido, seguramente recordando algún episodio del año anterior—. Han venido hasta Goyle y Malfoy. ¡Hasta ha regresado Parkinson! Después de cómo te quiso entregar… —El chico se calmó cuando Luna le tomó de la mano. Ella que exasperaba a casi todo el mundo, sabía cómo apaciguarle, las pocas veces que el tranquilo joven se exasperaba.

—Sabes que a mí no me importa, no quiero venganzas —les avisó Harry por enésima vez.

—Goyle y Malfoy están aquí porque les han obligado —comentó Hermione—. Me lo contó Kingsley; en lugar de enviarles a Azkaban, a los más jóvenes les impusieron acabar sus estudios. Para tenerles controlados, o apartarles de sus padres. Sabes que muchos están en la cárcel, como el padre de Goyle y el de Nott. Muchos de ellos sólo seguían a sus padres, Neville. Como Malfoy, tú mismo dijiste que no era tan cruel como Crabbe.

—El año pasado el hurón tenía sus propios problemas —comentó Ginny, sentándose de nuevo al lado de Longbottom—. Además, no estaba Harry, ya sabéis que sin Harry, Malfoy pierde todo el interés en nosotros, insignificantes Gryffindor —la pelirroja había dicho eso para desviar el tema, pero al hacerlo se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry, pensativa.

Éste se sonrojó profundamente, pero para su alivio Neville continuó quejándose.

—Esperemos que ellos tampoco quieran venganza, Harry, porque te aseguro que pueden ser muy crueles cuando se lo proponen. Ojalá sea verdad lo que dices tú, Hermione, y sólo estuvieran siguiendo los pasos de sus padres. Porque gracias a ellos ni Harry ni yo pudimos hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Nadie dijo una palabra durante el resto del trayecto. Neville se quedó serio y triste, con la mirada en sus manos, entrelazadas las dos con cada una de las chicas que tenía al lado. Ron se quedó dormido en brazos de Hermione, que leía en silencio.  
Harry se quedó pensando en que, aunque todo había acabado al fin, las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad ni de lejos. Su último viaje en el Expreso hacia Hogwarts se había teñido del odio y la melancolía que parecía haberlo empañado todo desde la muerte de Dumbledore.

También pensó en qué demonios habría pasado el año anterior en el colegio, para que su bondadoso y compasivo amigo hubiese reaccionado de ese modo.

 

*************************

 

Cuando Harry llegó a la oficina de la directora ésta le esperaba con una taza caliente de té sobre la mesa.

Se acercaba la Navidad y de todo lo que llevaban de curso, el Gryffindor se quedaba con esas tardes en compañía de la subdirectora.

Había pasado demasiado, había sufrido demasiado, se sentía a años luz de aquellos niños inocentes que le miraban con ojos maravillados. Y no se refería únicamente a los de primero.

Hermione y Ron, los que mejor le comprendían, se tenían el uno al otro. Igual le ocurría con Neville, que siempre estaba con Ginny, con Luna, o con las dos a la vez. Del resto, no podía confiar en nadie.

Por extraño que pareciera, se sentía más en sintonía con algunos Slytherin que con los más jóvenes de su propia casa. Pero Malfoy, Parkinson y Goyle tenían sus propios problemas. Como había predicho la directora, la gente había querido vengar en ellos lo que no podían hacer con sus padres. En el mejor de los casos a los hijos de Mortífagos se les hacía el vacío, incluso en su propia casa. Nadie quería ser relacionado con unos hechos tan horribles y tan recientes. En el peor de los casos, más de uno había acabado en la enfermería por alguna broma pesada.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Harry. El año pasado tuve que presenciar con impotencia cómo mis alumnos eran lastimados por sus compañeros, incluso por otros profesores, con total impunidad. Que un troll se coma mi sombrero si permito que ocurra este curso. Tienes que ayudarme, querido.

—Sabes que hago lo que puedo, Minerva. Incluso he hablado en la sala común. Ninguna de las últimas jugarretas han sido de nuestra casa, de eso estoy seguro.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por una vez parece que los Hufflepuff están siendo más agresivos de lo que es habitual en ellos. He hablado con Pomona, pero está a la defensiva. Tú no sabes lo crueles que fueron precisamente con esa Casa, Harry…

No lo sabía personalmente, aunque se podía hacer una idea por todo lo que le habían contado. De hecho se estaba empezando a cansar ya de las quejas, ¡como si él se hubiera pasado todo el curso anterior de excursión!

—Dime Minerva, ¿qué más puedo hacer? —Dijo sinceramente, sabiendo que la mujer ya tenía algo en mente. Empezaba a conocerla de verdad, quererle ya hacía tiempo que la quería. Era como tener una figura maternal al fin, pero que le tratara como el adulto en que se había convertido, no como el niño que Molly aún quería ver en él.

—Albus ha pensado… —Harry se tensó al oír el nombre. Aún no había hecho las paces en su interior, con la idea de sacrificio que había tenido el viejo. De hecho el hombre parecía intuirlo, porque pocas veces aparecía por su retrato cuando él estaba de visita—, que deberías llevar a un Slytherin a la cena que dará Horace esta semana, antes de la fiesta de Navidad. Si te ven con alguien de esa Casa, siendo quién eres…

—No pienso llevar a “UN” Slytherin a ningún sitio —comentó Harry horrorizado. La mujer conocía sus preferencias, confesadas la primera noche que le había servido una taza de hidromiel.

Harry sólo podía pensar en una persona, si se trataba de invitar a un Slytherin. Y eso no iba a pasar ni en un millón de años, no si quería evitarse la mayor humillación que había sufrido tras intentar animar a Hermione bailando con ella en la tienda de campaña.

—Cariño, puedes llevar a quien tú quieras. ¿Quién te diría que no? —Preguntó con intención. Ella también había llegado a conocer muy bien al chico y sospechaba quién cruzaba su mente en esos momentos—. De todos modos se trata de que te vean congeniando con alguien de esa Casa. Si no recuerdo mal hace años invitaste a Lovegood, también como amiga.

—Podría. Sí, podría. Está bien, lo haré. Pero si algo sale mal, olvídate de ese whisky escocés que te había comprado para Navidad…

 

*************************

 

¿Qué podía salir mal? Se preguntaba Harry de nuevo mientras caminaba por la biblioteca camino de la mesa donde estaba sentado Draco Malfoy.

Había decidido que ya que debía pasar por ello “por el bien común”, ¿no podría al menos aprovechar la única ocasión que tendría para ir con quién realmente deseaba?

Más nervioso que la vez en que se lo había pedido a Cho, se plantó frente al Slytherin y soltó a bocajarro—: ¿Quieres venir a la cena del profesor Slughorn? ¿Conmigo?

A Draco Malfoy casi se le cayó la pluma que llevaba en la mano. De hecho se le cayó el tintero, manchando los diez centímetros que llevaba de su redacción sobre las propiedades de los mocos de Flobberworm.

—¿Qué demonios has dicho, Potter? —Inquirió Draco, las primeras palabras que dirigía al Gryffindor ese curso.

Viendo que todo el mundo les observaba, Harry se sentó frente al Slytherin sin pedir permiso.

—Como amigos, juntos. A la cena. Verás, Minerva ha pensado que si me ven junto a ti…

—Pensarán que nos hemos vuelto locos. ¿Ahora tuteas a la directora, Potter? —No pudo reprimir Draco, sintiéndose humillado. Por un momento había imaginado que se lo pedía porque… pero no, parecía que Potter estaba simplemente siendo San Potter una vez más.

—Pues mira; como tú hacías el año pasado, si no he oído mal.

Harry se quedó tan lívido como Draco al escuchar sus propias palabras. Todo lo que había estado evitando ese año, lo había tirado por el retrete con una sola conversación con el Slytherin. Y él que había esperado…

—Mira, déjalo. Tienes razón, es una locura.

Se levantó y salió de la biblioteca con tanta prisa, que hasta Madame Pince le llamó la atención. Los demás se quedaron cuchicheando mientras Draco se quedaba mirando su redacción sin añadir una sola palabra más. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no había podido aceptar y callar su bocaza? Hubiera sido bonito estar juntos una noche, imaginar que Potter se lo había pedido porque tampoco podía dejar de pensar en aquel terrible vuelo que les había unido de alguna forma. O eso le gustaba imaginar a él…

 

*************************

 

—Blaise ya ha salido hacia esa estúpida cena —comentó Draco al ver a Pansy en su habitación, llevando un vaporoso vestido rosa pálido—. No sabía que te había invitado a ti.

—¿A mí? ¿A la paria número uno del colegio? No, ha llevado a una Gryffindor de sexto. Es lo suficientemente alta como para no quedar mal a su lado y lo suficientemente pequeña como para no importarle ir con un Slytherin, mientras pueda asistir.

—¿Entonces con quién vas? —Preguntó Draco, sintiendo cómo la bilis subía por su garganta.

Estaba la cara de culpabilidad de su amiga, junto con el hecho de que antes no le hubiese hecho el menor comentario de que iba a asistir a la maldita cena. También estaba el hecho de que a pesar de ser el jefe de Slytherin, Slughorn no había invitado más que Blaise. Y nadie de las otras casas invitaría a la chica que había querido entregar a Potter. Nadie excepto…

—¿Vas a ir con Potter? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vas a ir con San Potter! ¡Después de todo lo que te he contado!

—Draco… Draco, escúchame, por favor. No sabes lo que estoy sufriendo este año. Ya, ya sé que contigo también se meten, pero tú no eres el que intentó entregar él mismo a su héroe.

—No, claro, yo únicamente intenté quemarle vivo.

—Sabes que no fue culpa tuya. Además, él no ha dicho nada de eso. Al revés, siempre intenta limpiar tu nombre. Sé que lo odias por eso, pero yo no tengo tantos miramientos. Me ha ofrecido que sea su acompañante para que los demás me respeten y quiero aprovechar esa oportunidad, Draco.

—Lo ha hecho para hacerse el bueno, siempre San Potter…

—¡Me da igual por qué lo haga! Joder, si él quisiera hasta sería capaz de hacerle una buena mamada después. El caso es que me va a hacer el favor y yo… ¿Draco?

—Vete. ¡Vete a esa maldita fiesta!

—¿Pero ahora por qué te pones así? ¡Tú le rechazaste! Bueno, pues yo no voy a ser tan tonta, no señor. Quédate aquí lamentándote e insultando a Potter, yo no pienso perder la ocasión de redimirme. Y si encima me tiro al chico que vivió… ¡alegría para mi cuerpo! Que últimamente tengo bien pocas...

 

*************************

 

Cuando Pansy regresó de la cena se coló en la habitación de los chicos. Goyle ya roncaba y Blaise aún no había llegado. Encontró a Draco estirado en la cama, con la misma ropa con que lo había dejado. Sintiéndose culpable, se estiró a su lado, los dos mirando hacia el dosel de donde colgaban las verdes cortinas, como tantas veces habían hecho.

—¿Qué, cómo de grande tiene la polla el salvador del mundo mágico? —Preguntó Draco con amargura en su voz.

—Es por eso —dijo Pansy enigmáticamente—, por eso te has enfadado tanto. Porque quieres comprobar tú mismo la medida de su polla —declaró picarona, después de haberlo pensado toda la noche.

Draco le dio un manotazo y una patada, a lo que la chica respondió con un mordisco. Luego apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, contenta porque no había tenido una reacción demasiado dramática. Con su amigo, cualquier tema que envolviese a Potter era un camino arduo y espinoso. Y ahora empezaba a entender el porqué.

—Ha sido todo un caballero. Me ha llevado por los pasillos más concurridos y me ha cogido del brazo. Hemos hablado de ti…

—¿Sí?

—Sí, me ha dicho que te aprecia mucho y que…

—Vamos Pans, que te conozco. Como mínimo me habrá insultado por despreciar su invitación.

—En realidad no ha querido hablar de ti. He intentado sacar el tema dos veces y al final me ha pedido expresamente que no quería hablar de ti. Lo siento, Draquito…

—No te preocupes. Ya sabía que me odiaba. Si al menos hubiera ido yo con él esta noche…

—Bueno… podrás estar con él en Navidad. En el baile. Si vienes conmigo…

—¿Te ha invitado también al baile? ¡Oh, Pansy! Dime que no te gusta, por favor… prometimos no pisarnos los novios, después de lo que pasó en cuarto con los de Durmstrang…

—¡Claro que me gusta! Pero no te preocupes, no soy tan cabrona. Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh? —Draco asintió y se acurrucó como un gatito en su propia cama, dejándose consolar por su amiga—. Ay, ¡qué tendrán esos hombretones que nos salvan en escobas de un fuego ardiendo! Ya verás, en el baile puedo…

—No quiero ir. No iré. Si no está contigo ligará con otra tía. No quiero verle con otra, Pans, sobre todo con esa comadreja…

—Draco, ¿has bebido algo? Oh, qué malvado eres… anda, trae esa botella que te envió tu padre para celebrar su liberación y te cuento con quién ha asistido la Weasley a la cena...

 

*************************

—¡Hola chicos!

Pansy se acercó a la mesa de los Slytherin, colgada del brazo de Harry Potter. Éste estaba totalmente ruborizado, pero no se soltaba del agarre de la chica, que estaba realmente eufórica. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía el centro de todas las miradas, positivamente hablando, al menos. Todo el mundo en aquella sala le envidiaba de un modo u otro y lo estaba explotando a placer.

En la mesa, Draco se había quedado junto a Goyle y Nott. Zabini se había logrado colar también entre los Gryffindor, colgado del brazo de su joven pareja.

—Hola Pansy —contestó Draco—. Potter —añadió, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos verdes que se entrecerraban siempre que se dirigían a él.

—Malfoy. Goyle, Nott.

Los Slytherin se quedaron de piedra, al verse reconocidos por el héroe. Cuando éste, además, hizo el gesto de sentarse en la mesa, los dos chicos de octavo se levantaron y se fueron, Goyle sin disculparse siquiera. Harry miró hacia la mesa principal y se encogió de hombros ante Minerva, que le observaba con una extraña sonrisa. Draco se tensó ante eso, pero su amiga le dio un manotazo en la espalda que le distrajo de malos pensamientos.

—¿Cómo lo estás pasando, Draco? —Preguntó Pansy con intención, situándose detrás de Harry y dejando las manos sobre sus hombros—. Harry se estaba aburriendo con los leones y me he dicho: a lo mejor las serpientes podemos distraerle más —dijo con intención, guiñándole un ojo a espaldas del héroe.

—¿Harry? —No pudo evitar repetir Draco.

Éste meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro e intentó levantarse, pero la chica le mantuvo sentado apretando con fuerza sus manos.

—Draco, sé más cortés. Podéis hablar de muchas cosas, intentad ser amables, no cuesta nada…

—Gracias por invitarme a la cena de Slughorn —dijo entonces el Slytherin, mirando a su amiga de malos modos—. No debí reaccionar como lo hice.

—No, no te disculpes. No debí pedírtelo…

—¡Sí! Sí debiste, es sólo que…

—Mirad —les interrumpió Pans, colocándose entre los dos, inclinada sobre ellos—, yo os voy a dejar aquí. La cosa es que Ginny me ha prometido presentarme a Cormac McLaggen, ese Gryffindor buenorro. No te importa, ¿verdad Harry? Teniendo en cuenta que según ella a ti te van los tíos…

A Draco se le abrieron los ojos como bludgers. A Harry también, pero enseguida se le entrecerraron de nuevo, primero hacia la Slytherin y luego hacia cierta Gryffindor entrometida que iba a pagar por su indiscreción.

—¡Bye, bye, entonces! —Saludó como si no hubiera soltado la bomba del siglo, dejando un beso en cada mejilla de los dos chicos.

Pasaron exactamente siete minutos y cincuenta y tres segundos antes de que ninguno de ellos dijera palabra.

—Creo recordar que el Premio Anual tenía una habitación privada, ¿no es así, Potter? —dijo Draco con un inconfundible tono seductor, armándose al fin de valor.

Harry sonrió sin levantar la mirada del suelo, totalmente ruborizado. Ni en sus mejores perspectivas había soñado con acabar la noche con Malfoy, mucho menos solos, en su habitación. De pronto agradecía profundamente ese lujo, que durante el resto del año apenas había disfrutado, prefiriendo estar en la sala común de Gryffindor con el resto de sus amigos.

Pero si Malfoy se ofrecía, no iba a ser él el que se negase. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra que pudiera llegar a ser malinterpretada por el Slytherin, tenían un historial demasiado largo de malentendidos. Se levantó sin dejar de sonreír y se dirigió a la salida del comedor, esperando ser seguido, porque no se atrevía a girarse y encontrarse con la mirada escandalizada de algunos de sus compañeros, o incluso con la siempre perspicaz atención de Minerva.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a su torre, un poco antes de llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda. Durante todo el trayecto había estado escuchando esas sordas pisadas tras de él y con cada una se iba poniendo más nervioso, intentando decidir qué hacer cuando llegaran a su habitación. Podría atraparle contra la misma puerta y darse el lote con el atractivo rubio, que seguramente no se molestaría después de aquella seductora proposición. O también podía caldear primero el ambiente, ofreciéndole una copa de aquella botella que había comprado para Minerva. A su amiga no le importaría que faltaran unos dedos si luego le contaba cómo su regalo había servido para algo más que para satisfacer un calentón. Ojalá hubiera algo más que contarle al día siguiente…

Al llegar al cuadro de un enorme perro negro, susurró la contraseña en voz ininteligible, aunque no porque no se fiara del Slytherin. En ese momento maldijo el ramalazo sentimental que le hizo escoger Fiendfyre como palabra de paso. Cada vez que lo decía despertaba algo calentito en su interior, que no tenía nada que ver con el hechizo en sí, sino más bien con unos brazos apretando fuertemente su cintura. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un día tendría ante su puerta a la persona por quién había escogido la maldita contraseña?

Draco, a su espalda, sonrió complacido. Por supuesto que había oído la palabra, por mucho que el Premio Anual se hubiera esforzado en acallarla. O precisamente por el esfuerzo que había puesto en que él no la escuchara. Eso hacía más evidente por quién la había escogido. Y unido a lo que había dicho Pans, abría para esa noche un sinfín de posibilidades. Puede que Potter fuera gay como él y hubiera aceptado su proposición para pegarse un revolcón. Pero también podía ser que se sintiese atraído por él específicamente. Si eso era así, aquello podría ser más que tan sólo el calentón de una noche, como había pensado mientras subía las escaleras. En esos momentos había decidido lanzarse a por todas, tomar lo que Potter estuviera dispuesto a darle y atesorar ese regalo el resto de su vida. Si el Elegido sentía lo mismo que él, valía la pena no quemar todos sus hechizos en una sola noche. Así que cuando Harry le ofreció una copa del excelente whisky, comentando sonrojado que lo había comprado para la directora, Draco se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano al alcanzar su copa.

—Yo también me tuteaba con Snape —ofreció, intentando reparar la trifulca que habían tenido en la biblioteca. Había oído cómo el Gryffindor hablaba del Jefe de su Casa y sabía que le interesaría el tema de conversación—. No era mi padrino ni nada de eso, pero había frecuentado mi casa desde que era pequeño. Lo conocía bien —admitió francamente, aún sin soltarle la mano. Esperaba que el obtuso _chico que vivió por segunda vez_ entendiera su ofrecimiento. Podía preguntarle lo que quisiera sobre Severus. O también podía tirarle sobre aquella mesa y follárselo si quería. Esa noche era suyo y esperaba que la intensidad de su mirada pudiera transmitirle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Harry tembló por un momento, temiendo quemarse en esos ardientes ojos. ¿Cuándo había pensado que esa plata era fría? Sabía lo que quería, tenía jodidamente claro lo que deseaba de Malfoy; todo. Estiró de esa mano apartándole de su escritorio y le llevó directamente hacia su cama. Podía escuchar los violentos latidos de su corazón, aunque no titubeó al empujar al rubio contra el cabezal, dejándole solo a un lado de la cama. Después la rodeó lentamente, intentando calmar su ansiedad, y se sentó al otro lado, copa en mano. La otra la extendió para tomar la de Malfoy.

—No debió de ser fácil para él, el curso pasado. Todo el mundo tiene su propia historia y creen que lo pasaron peor que los demás, pero nadie piensa en lo que debió de ser para Snape. O para ti —añadió, mirándole a los ojos. Sin dejar de hacerlo tomó un sorbo de whisky, dejando que otro tipo de ardor le quemara por dentro. Demonios, debía de ser bueno, porque estaba fuerte de cojones.

Draco sonrió ante su gesto, aunque se guardó la sonrisa en su propio vaso. Harry Potter le estaba dando la oportunidad de que le hablara de sí mismo, estaba mostrando interés en cómo había sufrido él aquel maldito séptimo curso. Y se lo había ofrecido en su propia cama, tomándole de la mano, como si con ella le estuviera diciendo; _estaré aquí cuando acabes, digas lo que digas._

Quería creer que le estaba ofreciendo mucho más. Cuando se le había insinuado abajo, en el comedor, no pensaba acabar de ese modo. Pero la Nochebuena era larga, aún no había acabado, hablar antes de… intimar con Potter tan sólo era cimentar lo que, esperaba, ocurriría después. Era como comprar un boleto para repetir esa noche, o mil boletos más.

Así que procedió a contarle a Harry Potter todo lo que no le había contado a nadie sobre lo que había ocurrido ese año en Hogwarts, en su mansión… entre sorbos de whisky y suaves caricias en sus dedos confesó haber sufrido, haber pasado miedo, terror; por él, por sus padres y por sus amigos. Incluso había temido por el resto de alumnos, desde los valientes Gryffindor que se buscaban los peores castigos hasta los pobres Hufflepuff que se los ganaban hicieran lo que hicieran. Fue entonces cuando Harry le abrazó y le besó… en la cabeza. Pero no fue un sólo beso, dejó montones de ellos como si con cada uno pudiese borrar un mal recuerdo, quizás incluso los suyos propios. Pronto los besos cayeron sobre su rostro, sobre sus labios y las copas fueron depositadas en la mesita de noche, porque sus manos también querían participar.

Con calma, pero ansiosos, fueron despojándose de su ropa a medida que ésta estorbaba; primero las camisas, luego los pantalones. En todo momento se besaban con los ojos cerrados, temiendo que la visión de sus cuerpos desnudos fuera demasiado para su ardor, ya en el borde al sentir el roce desnudo de toda esa caliente piel.

Fue Harry, siempre osado aunque tenía menos experiencia que el rubio, el que se atrevió a quitar de en medio la única pieza de tela que separaba sus ardientes miembros. Draco, que había dejado que el otro impusiera su propio ritmo para no dar un paso en falso, se dejó desnudar completamente antes de hacer lo propio con su amante. Ahora sí, totalmente expuestos, abrieron los ojos para devorarse visualmente tal como lo habían hecho antes con sus labios y lenguas.

—Joder —fue Harry el que imprecó, sobreexcitado al ver la deliciosa erección de Draco. O así se le antojó a él, que no había visto ninguna antes. Pálida, tan diferente a su propio color por ese nido claro de vello que la acogía. Suave, palpitante… volvió a cerrar los ojos y llevó la cabeza atrás, intentando contener su pasión.

La imagen fue provocadora para Draco, quien incapaz de resistirse se colocó entre sus piernas y besó esa maravillosa visión que se alzaba ante él, tan airosa e imponente como su dueño. Él sí había visto otras, pero ninguna se podía comparar a ese esplendoroso miembro, tan grueso, tan turgente… tan Potter. Por Merlín, estaba bien jodido, mucho más de lo que lo había estado antes, cuando observaba al héroe desde la distancia. Tenía que asegurarse de que aquello no era resultado del alcohol, así que se esforzó en hacerle la mejor mamada que había hecho nunca, la más especial e intensa. Besó y lamió con fruición, acariciando los muslos que se tensaban a ambos lados de su cabeza. No había presión en su cabeza, y es que Potter se estaba agarrando a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que le enterneció más de lo que debiera. Tomó esas manos con las suyas, intentando transmitirle su deseo, mientras succionaba con fuerza y le acariciaba con su boca en movimiento descendente.

Seguramente al día siguiente tendría unos dedos marcados sobre sus muñecas, aunque no le importó al escuchar el profundo gemido que anunció el orgasmo de su amante. No se apartó, dispuesto a saborearle por primera y, esperaba, que no por última vez.

A pesar de lo intenso del orgasmo, Harry se recuperó antes que el propio Draco. Como si se avergonzara de su pasividad, alzó al rubio y lo lanzó de espaldas a la cama, haciéndole reír con su súbito arranque. El Gryffindor se tragó esas risas con su boca, no queriendo que decayera la excitación de su amante. Había sido increíble para él y estaba dispuesto a que fuera inolvidable también para Malfoy, aunque estaba claro que para él no estaba siendo su primera vez. Esperando no ser tan patoso como se sentía, se atrevió a corresponderle del mismo modo, tomando su erección con una mano e introduciéndosela en la boca, tan profundo como pudo. Pronto, guiado por los explícitos gemidos del rubio, supo que no importaba tanto la cantidad, si no la calidad. Que provocaba más grititos cuando lamía en ciertos sitios, o cuando sus labios apretaban más al succionar. Tardó un poco más que él mismo en llevarle al clímax, pero a juzgar por cómo le sujetaba por el pelo, o por cómo gritó su nombre al final, creyó no haberlo hecho mal del todo.

Los dulces besos de Draco le afirmaron mucho más, cuando se estiró a su lado y les cubrió a los dos con las sábanas.

—¿Quieres más whisky? —ofreció Harry, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar ahora que su libido se había calmado y habían quedado simplemente ellos dos, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, desnudos y abrazados en su cama.

—¿Quedará algo para McGonagall? —preguntó Draco, divertido.

—Le compraré otra —respondió, sirviendo más en una de las copas, que compartió con su amante—. Otro día. Tendré que contarle… ¿te importa? —preguntó, nervioso. No sabía cuál era la etiqueta en esos casos, pero deseaba dejar claro que para él no se trataba del calentón de una noche. Y no sólo por el sexo, quería algo más con Malfoy y no iba a permitir que su ineptitud en estos temas le hiciera perder esa oportunidad. Draco negó con la cabeza, pero como estaba incorporado, bebiendo, el moreno no captó la expresión de su cara—. ¿Y si se enteran los demás? ¿Te importaría?

—No soy yo el que debe de vigilar su popularidad, Potter. La mía ya está suficientemente manchada.

—A mí no me importa lo que piense la gente. Me importa lo que pienses tú… —confesó, sintiéndose más ridículo de lo que se había sentido al descubrirle su contraseña.

Draco se emocionó tanto como lo había hecho al escuchar el _Fiendfyre_ de sus labios. Le besó después de dejar la copa de nuevo sobre la mesita y se quedó entre sus brazos disfrutando de su calor.

—Calla y descansa, es tarde. Y mañana hay que levantarse pronto, es Navidad.

Harry sonrió tontamente, durante un buen rato. Sobre su pecho desnudo empezó a notar cómo la respiración de Draco se acompasaba, pero él siguió sonriendo durante mucho tiempo más, pensando en lo que sería levantarse el día de Navidad y compartir esa experiencia, tan especial para él, con la persona más insólita, cuyo cuerpo encajaba perfectamente contra el suyo.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor después de abrir los regalos, que los elfos dejarían para los dos, podrían celebrar de “algún modo” esa primera Navidad juntos, puede que primera de muchas.

Cuando al final logró dormirse, mecido por la respiración de su pareja, seguía con una soñadora sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Si participas en el Drarrython, no se te olvide comentar allí!!!  
> http://drarrython.livejournal.com/340448.html


End file.
